Another Me!
by SuperDarkRose
Summary: Six months after the attack on Prince Gumball, by The Ice Queen, Fionna is recovering from her crazy love obsession with a person called Ice King! Now, she's recovered, and ready for a new adventure, but when Marshall Lee shows up asking for help, she'll be taken to a world that is much like her own, and what's more, find a person just like her! FionnaXMarshall Lee
1. What Happened Afterwards

Chapter one: What happened Afterwards

" _Oh Ice King! I love you! Your everything to me! No! I don't love Prince Gumball! Ice is the hottest hottie, and I can't wait to marry him! DON'T YOU SEE! Oh, I hope the Ice King will sweep me off my feet and take me to the farthest corner of Ooo, where we will do nothing but kiss and eat a whole bunch until we get fat and die!"_

_ "Quickly we must get her to Doctor Prince, she's gonna mombo crazy!"_

_ "NO! I don't need a Doctor! I NEED ICE KING!_

**Six Months Later...**

It had been nearly six months since her head injury. Six long months of therapy, healing, and many memories put into her inner vault. This was what she really wanted, was to forget, but how could anyone forget that awful memory?

It was easy to beat the Ice Queen, but that knock to the head had apparently made her all loopy, and caused her to suddenly have a love interest in some creepy old guy called The Ice King. Whoever the plop that was!?

Anyway she was just happy to be over that stupid fascination. Though, will she ever forget? Probably not, but sure as heck was she gonna let it get her down, so while walking out of her last therapy session, she vowed to go on a kick-butt adventure as soon as possible. Maybe even sooner!

She wasn't paying any attention to what was going on, and had someone pulling on her skirt. She snapped out her daze to see her best friend Cake the Cat trying to get her to focus.

" Hey sweetie, are you okay? I've been trying to get your attention, but you keep on dazing off! If you don't stop that, I'll take you straight back to Doctor Prince!" Cake said, putting on her serious face.

"Sorry, I-I don't know why I keep doing that?"

"Fionna, look it's not a big deal. You've been through more than most have ever gone through. Let's forget about the past, and focus on the future."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Heh, your always right."

"You got that right sugar. Now, let's head back home, and I'll fix you some sandwiches."

"Ooo! With some spaghetti too please!"

"Sure thing honey-pie, sure thing."

With that they set off towards their warm tree-house, that they call their home. All the while Fionna, couldn't help, but wonder when she could start another adventure, and get rid of these horrible memories, because otherwise, she knew she would possible go insane.

Bright side, there was cold spaghetti with her name on it!


	2. New Adventures, New Problems

Chapter two: New Adventures, New Problems

After finally making it back at the tree-house, Cake quickly set off to making sandwiches for both of them to eat.

"Hey sweetie, do you want turkey or ham on your sandwich?" Cake called out from the kitchen.

"I'd like to have BOTH!" Fionna shouted while playing on BMA.

"Okay, okay you don't have to shout." Cake said, and then busied herself in finishing their lunch.

Fionna didn't hear the last part, she was too busy in trying to finish this difficult level on Adventure Warrior.

"Awwwwww, dangit man! That level is so hard! Ugh!"

She threw down the controller out of pure frustration, and started to go upstairs to their room.

"Hey Cake, I'm going to get my sword. I left it upstairs."

"Okay, just hurry up lunch is almost ready."

"Kay!" She said doing a flip onto the ladder.

Fionna was almost to their room when she heard a small creak. She stopped. That small creak was only heard by her bedside window. She knew this, just in case Cake came to sneak up on her.

Since she was on the ladder, and Cake was in the kitchen that only meant one thing. There was an intruder in their house.

She reached for her sword, but sadly remembered that it was underneath her pillow. 'Ugh, why did I leave it there in the first place?' She thought to herself.

So, she resulted to grabbing a knife from her backpack. Granted it was a butter knife, but a knife is better than no knife.

She readied herself for the attack. If she was correct, the intruder was still by her bedside, waiting for her to come in, but unlucky for them she had theupper hand. She readied herself for a sneak attack when something unexpected happened.

First, there was a feeling of being watched, to something crawling on that back of her neck. She didn't move, for fear of being ambushed, what happened next, she would have nightmares for weeks about.

She felt that same crawling motion on her neck, but then came something new, the cold whisper of a voice that seemed very familiar to her, but at the time she was too scared to realize it.

"You know that you look kind of ridiculous with that butter knife right?"

She jumped, and swung her knife at the voice, but only sliced through the air. She could hear the voice laughing at her. That's when she got mad.

Fionna, jumped up the last few steps, and readied herself in a attack position. Looking around, she only saw shadows bouncing off the walls from the setting sun. This would make it much more difficult to find the intruder.

"Come out and fight me you coward!" She shouted out, but no responds came, just the sound of more laughter.

"Your really starting to annoy me.!"

Again, only laughter came, and that's when she heard a noise come from her closet. So, acting quickly, she did a double back flip to her bed, and grabbed her sword from underneath her pillow, knocking it to the floor.

Now, taking up her sword, she slowly made her way to the closet. She gradually put her hand on the doorknob, and took a silent breath. If only she would have noticed, but the intruder, (who was on top of the closet the whole time) was waiting for this, and leaped from the top, pushing her to the ground.

Her sword was knocked from her hand, and she started to struggle against her unknown attacker. The intruder, merely laughed, and covered her month so she wouldn't scream, but this didn't stop her from struggling.

Just when she thought this could possibly be it, closing her eyes waiting for the end to come, the cold whisper came again. "Hey, Blondie, calm down. I'm not gonna bite, hard."

She stopped struggling, and opened her eyes fast. "Wuuu, Mrshel shell?" She mumbled.

Realizing that she was still pinned, he let her go, and helped her up. Sure enough, just as she stood up, she saw who her intruder was.

"Marshall Lee? What the heck man?! Why the flop would you do that!?" She blurted out, because of her near-heart attack experience.

"Hey, lay off, I was just having a little fun was all. No harm in having a little fun right?"

"Yeah, I guess, but next time try using the front door."

"Come on Fionna, you know I don't do that kind of stuff. I'd rather go through the cracks in the ceilings, or through the windows. I'm way too cool for doors." He said, while levitating off the floor.

"Haha, your right. Your way too cool for that stuff! Your much more into math and junk."

"Hey! There is no way I would ever be near math! Unlike you who tried to make a bubble dimensional-whatever-maker, in order to impress Prince Gummy-face!" He said, while making kissy faces.

"WHAT! Eff that dude! That's not...*sigh*...look, that was in the past. I'm totally over him now. He only thinks of me as a friend anyways."

"What? He said that to you?!" Marshall said in complete shock.

"Yeah, but it's really not a big deal. You don't have to worry about it, and like I said I'm over it."

"But, it's not okay! He has no right to..."

"Hey, why are you here anyway? " She said quickly.

He shook his head. He knew that she was changing the subject, but he had almost forgotten why he was here.

'Note to self: Beat up Prince Gummy-Ball when I get back!'

With important note in mind, he told why he was there. "Well, where do I start? Hm, Oh! You know when back when we fought against my mom, like twice, kicking her into the Night-o-Sphere?"

She nodded. "Well, I heard rumors going around that she was able to get back out."

"WHAT?! But that's not possible!"

"Yeah, that's what I said, but apparently, she got out, and she got help doing it, and by help. I mean another Night-O-Sphere!"

"Dude, your totally going to mess me up! Another Night-O-Sphere!? How is that possible? How did she get out? Who helped her get out? What is she..."

"Okay, okay that's enough." He said placing a finger on her lips. He moved his finger, and continued. "Look, I'll explain more downstairs. I'm pretty sure that if I don't get you back down stairs, Cake will possibly scratch my eyeballs out."

She laughed, and nodded. "Okay, but as soon as I eat my sandwich, the sooner you tell me about the other Night-O-Sphere!"

"Okay, okay. Ooo, do you think I could get a tomato down there?"

"No, of course not. Duh! Of course you can dude! That's the only reason why we have them!"

"Hem, thanks." With that, he started to float downstairs, (as most vampires do), and she quickly grabbed her sword, just in case there was another unwanted visitors, and jumped on the ladder, eager for the opportunity for another adventure!

* * *

Author Note!

Yeah! I'm back! Sadly this is not Beauty and the Beast. -_-

For everyone waiting for the next chapter. I'm really sorry, but I'm having a SERIOUS writer's block, and this happened to be bugging my brain for the longest time!

So, I went ahead, and started it, just so I could get it off my chest.

I secretly love (guess it's not a secret anymore), adventure time! One of my favorite shows, and I truly believe Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake deserve's its own show or another episode!

Yes, and with that being said, please enjoy this story!

P.S. That review button is secretly a like button!

P.S.S Be watching for the next chapter to Beauty and the Beast! It shall be out soon!


	3. Mommy Business, and Tomatoes

Chapter 3: Mommy Business, and Tomatoes

He had no idea that this would work. He thought after he scared her, that she would have kicked him out, but no she was more surprised than scared.

He smiled to himself. She was just like that. Never scared of anything. She really was the bravest person in all of Aaa. Ugh, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was everywhere for him, and everything.

He started to doubt himself. Why was he there? He could surly take care of the mom, and Night-O-Sphere situtation. He wasn't called The Vampire King for nothing.

Again, it was because he wanted to see her, be with her, spend more time with her. Why? This he couldn't figure out. They had been through so much together in the past. Now they go on another adventure again, but somehow he wanted it to be different.

He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that deep down he had feelings for Fionna, and not just of friendship, but something more.

Shaking his head, he went back to the situtation at hand. He had his mom, and all these stupid rumors to deal with, if they really were rumors.

"Hey, Marshy, earth to Marshy! Are you in there?"

He snapped out of his daze to see a big fat juicy tomato sitting in front of him. He licked his lips, practically tasting the sweet nectar that is red in his mouth.

With a single motion he picked up the tomato, and sucked the red from it dry.

He flicked his finger, and the tomato that was drained, hit the trash can, and he sat back. Unleashing a satisfying Ahhhhh. He lean back in his seat, putting his hands behind his head, this is when he noticed that someone was giggling.

He looked slightly down to see that Fionna was laughing!

He gave her a confused look and asked, "Um, is there any reason why your laughing?"

"Hey, dude, I'm so sorry, but your face was...kem...totally hilarious!" She said this, and instantly started gut-busting laughing!

Realization hit him hard, and then a slight pink graced his cheeks. He sat back up, and started to float off towards a corner to cover hisembarrassment, but stopped, and said. "Okay, okay, hahaha it's all so funny to laugh at the vampire king. Well, I guess you don't want to hear anything about the other Night-O-Sphere now, do you?" He started floating away with a huge smirk on his face, and stated counting.

'Three, two, and...one!'

"Wait! I have to know! Please don't leave, I didn't mean it bro." He held the smirk on his face a second more, but then wiped it clean from his face, and turned back towards the human girl.

"Well, if you really want to know."

"Yes, please, just...don't go Marshall."

Of course with this kind of responds he knew that he'd never leave her if she asked, but for now, he floated back over to her, and started to tell her what he knew.

"Well, I was talking with Flamina, and..."

"Hey, honey what do you want in your hot chocolate?" Cake, of course was still there, and was casually butting in in order to keep anything from happening to Fionna.

"Nothing right now Cake. Marshall was going to tell me about the other Night-O-Sphere!"

"Really? Is this true Marshall?" Cake asked skeptically.

"Maybe. It's only a rumor after all, but if it isn't then I'll need both of you guys to help me close the portal to it, back up."

"Alright then, tell on about what you've heard then."

"Great, anyway, what was I saying? Right! I was talking with Flamina, and she was saying she has seen recently a huge portal that has been opened into another dimension. Another Night-O-Sphere!"

Pausing for a moment to see if they were following him so far. He saw that they were, and continued. "Anyway, this other Night-O-Sphere, Flame said was almost an exact replica of this Night-O-Sphere!"

"But, how is that possible?"

"Shush, I'm getting to that. Anyway, this Night-O-Sphere is ruled by my mom right? Then, I'm the King. Well, she said that she saw another figure that resembled my mom in full appearance, and this was supposedly the person that helped her open the other dimension as well, but there's only one difference."

"What's that?" They asked at the same time.

"He was a male version of my mom!"

"What!? How?!"

"This another dimension remember? The weird thing about it though is that he was almost exactly like my mom!"

"How's that?" Fionna asked.

"He wants his daughter to become evil like my mom wants for me." He said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, yeah."

"So, wait. Flamina, had actually witness this?" Cake asked, not really believing what she was hearing.

"Not exactly, no. She heard it from her cousin's sister's friend, who's neighbor got caught in a corner crying blabbering about seeing two evil rulers."

"Oh well that explains everything!" Cake said sarcastically.

"Look. I know that all this probably sounds completely false, but we have to try to see if it is or not,because if this really is all true, then were gonna have a huge crisis on our hands. Now, what do you say? Will you help me solve this mystery?"

"Marshall, your a really sweet kid, but Fionna just got through a very stressful ordeal, and she needs to..."

"I totally want to solve the mystery, and this other dimension sounds so weird, but I have to see it! Count us in!"

"Hang-on sugar. Are you sure?"

"Yes Cake, I've been stuck in that hospitable for far too long, I need an adventure! Please!" Fionna said this with huge puppy dog eyes, and a pouty lip.

Of course Cake couldn't resist the Puppy dog face, and especially her pouty lip got her every time. "Oh, oh alright. Just because you said please."

"It's also because of my pouty face!" She said smiling in triumphant.

"Yep, it's also because of your cute baby face too!"

"Hey! Cake, come on! Not in front of Marshall."

"It's okay baby face. I think your face is cute too." Marshall said with a smirk, but then regretted saying this.

"What?"

"Nothing, come on are we going or what?" Marshall said trying hard to avoid his almost near embarrassment moment.

"Yep, were ready!" Fionna said eager to get going.

"Alright. I'm ready too!" Cake said.

"Um..what are you carrying?" Fionna asked.

"A couple of sandwiches in case we get snacky."

"Okay, great now let's go!"

Marshall started out of the tree house, when he had just enough time to see Cake and Fionna do their epic fist bump.

"Hey Cake! What Time is it?"

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

With their final shout, and epic fist bump, they headed off to deal with all the rumors, and worst...Marshall Lee's mom. Bum bum bummmmmmmmmmm!

* * *

Author Note~!

Yeah! This is actually going so much better than I thought!

Please allow me to say, I'm so sorry for the slowness, but I always say that a slow start leads to an awesome climax!

It will get better I promise, just trying to keep my head on straight! Yeah...anyway!

Thanks to everyone who has liked this story, and in the words of Pewdiepie Brofist* for everyone who has favored this story!

Anyway, again if you want to the Review button is still playing as a like button! So, **like this story!**

Kay thanks! ;D


End file.
